Family is Everything
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: This is just a finishing touch on the Forever story. Make sure you read the first four!I'm not gonna tell you what it's about, but you can probably guess!Hope you like!


**Hey, this is kind of just a finishing thing on the Forever Series. It's not gonna be longer than this chapter, but I thought some closure would be nice, you know what I mean. Well, hope you like it! Remember, read the other four parts to this or you'll have no clue what's going on!**

**Also, this is 10 years after Shredder was killed. So Kaylie is 11, the twins, Justin, and Susan are 10 and Mindy is 8! Plus, we have 4 new additions! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. **

**Chapter 1: Still Not Perfect**

_(Jenny's POV)_

I smiled as my kids ran around the living room, yelling and laughing as their father, my husband, playfully chasing them. It made my heart swell to know that this was my family. They were everything to me.

Donatello was my husband. He wasn't human-but a turtle-which never bothered me. I loved him with everything I had. He saved me and for that, I would forever be grateful.

Then there was my three children, two girls and a boy. The oldest was Kaylie. She was the first born in the Yoshi family, and she was only 11 years old. Then there was Mindy. She was born after I healed from what happened with Shredder. She was only eight years old. And last, there was Alex, my youngest son. He was only five years old.

We decided that three kids were enough. These three were a big responsibility, but I think it's worth every moment.

Then there are my three sisters-and-brothers-in-law. Jessica, Autumn, and Mandy were my three best friends and had been since seventh grade. We were having our annual sleep over when we were captured by Shredder about 12 years ago. So much as happened since then that it was impossible to believe. The first three years we lived in fear that Shredder would take everything from us. He almost succeeded a few times.

He was gone now, and I suppose that's all that matters. I killed him the day we married, and I still have a hard time believing that I took the life of someone. Even if they deserved it.

My brothers-in-law included Mikey, Raph, and Leo. They were great. I loved them all, though Mikey can be annoying, Leo strict, and Raph a total ass. He has a bad temper. But I don't know what I'd do without them. They helped save me from being Shredders wife.

Then there was Master Splinter. He was basically my father. He's there for me and always knows just what to say. He was only my father-in-law, but I felt like he was my real dad. He was also a rat. No, not like a bad person who steals everything or whatever. He really was a rat. But just like how Dons a turtle, I don't care. I love my family and that's that.

I have a great life. The only thing that's missing is my family. I miss them everyday. I hope that some day I will be able to see them again, wishful thinking, but true.

Other than the, life was perfectly fine. It's been real quiet since Shredder was killed. Even crime rates have gone down by 60 percent. It was quiet and nice.

"Mommy!"Alex yelled, drawing me from my thoughts.

I smiled down at the little boy who was standing in front of me.

"Mommy, I thirsty."He pouted.

I laughed and picked him up.

"Then let's go get you a drink, shall we?"I said.

I ticked him, causing him to squirm and laugh.

"Mommy! Stop!"he laughed.

I walked into the kitchen and held tightly onto the struggling kid. The other two had followed me into the kitchen, as well as my husband.

"You know the magic words!"I laughed.

"Pwease mommy!"He shouted, still trying to squirm out of my grip.

I stopped ticking him and sat him down at the table.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely!"

Mindy and Kaylie took a seat next to their brother. I smiled at my new daughters before grabbing two cups and a sippie cup.

"Alright, what you two like to drink?"I asked the girls as I got Alex some milk.

"I want juice!"Mindy sang.

I shook my head and laughed at my daughter. She had her heart set on singing. I wish there was a way for her to be a famous singer, but she loos to different to enter society.

"Same here!"Kaylie said as I gave Alex his milk.

He clapped his hands and grabbed the milk, greedily starting to drink it. I smiled and looked over at my husband, who sat opposite the kids.

"And you dear, what would you like to drink?"I asked him.

He looked tired from chasing the kids around the living room, but he smiled anyway.

"Some ice water would be nice."He answered.

I nodded and ran off to grab the last three drinks. That was when I noticed we were almost out of juice and milk.

"We're almost out of juice and milk. After I get your drinks, I'm going to run to the store.."I told my husband.

He nodded.

"Take someone with you. I still worry that something is going to happen to you again."He told me.

I nodded in understanding. It might have been years since Shredder died, but Donny worried everyday that something would happen to me or someone else.

"Alright, if it makes you happy, I'll take the girls."I said, setting his glass in front of him and kissing the top of his head.

He smiled proudly at me and stood up to give me a quick kiss.

"EW!"The kids said in unison.

We both chuckled.

"Stay safe."He whispered.

"Always. Love you."

"Love you too."

I left the kitchen to find the other girls. They were all gathered in the dojo, watching Raph and Mikey spar. The other kids were sitting in the corner, watching wide-eyed as their father or uncle battled. I joined the girls.

"Hey, I gotta run to the store. You guys know how Don is. He wants me to take someone, you guys up for the trip?"I asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! I haven't been out of the lair all week. I'm in."Jess agreed.

Everyone else agreed, so that was it.

"Hey guys!"I called out.

They stopped sparing for a second and looked over at us.

"We're heading to the store, keep an eye on the kids!"

They both gave a thumbs up and continued their fight. Autumn ran off to tell Leo and Master Splinter that they were heading out. When she arrived, we left the lair through the warehouse elevator.

"Wanna walk or take the Battle Shell?"I asked the girls.

"I wanna walk. I want to breath in the air before we go back to the sewers."Mandy answered.

"Same here. I used to walk all the time, now I barely do."Autumn agreed.

I looked over to Jess who nodded in agreement. It was settled, we were going to walk there. Which was ok with me. We rarely got out anymore and it was nice having some fresh air- at least, as fresh as you can get in New York- and stretching.

The walk to the store was about thirty minutes, but that didn't bother us. We enjoyed hanging out and messing around. On our way we were talking about our friends from high school.

"You know who I miss the most?"Jess asked.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Tonya."I joked.

She laughed and nodded.

"I miss Doitsu the most."Autumn said. "Oh, and Kaitlin."

"Well, I miss Alyssa and Sharia. I wonder what they're doing right now."I mused.

"I bet you also miss Todd."Mandy giggled.

"Hey, we were never more than friends and I'm cool with that. You probably miss Brian."I giggled.

She glared at me, but didn't say anything back. Her face was turning redder than a tomato anyway.

"It's ok Mandy, we all know you love Raph."Jess laughed.

"Damn straight. I don't know what I'd do without the big lug."Mandy smiled, face turning back to it's original color.

"I wonder what happened to Kirsten. I know she was deeply depressed after Ray dumped her."I though aloud.

"Who knows, I just don't like how she always ignored you after her and Ray started dating. She knew how you felt and yet she pushed you away."Mandy fumed.

I thought back to the girl I had fallen in love with. Yes, I loved a girl, but it didn't work out. We had trust issues and well, she pushed me away when she found Ray. By then I realized I had fallen love with her. But it was to late. We had known each other for six years when this happened and we dated off and on throughout it.

"Yeah, well she's the past. I have Donny now and I'm perfectly happy."I explained, shrugging off thoughts of my ex and thinking about my husband.

"Yeah, oh, we're here! Fast walk when you're talking!"Jess said as we walked up to the store.

We walked inside.

"I'm gonna go grab some new toys for Ana. I promised her something new the next time I left the lair."Mandy said.

Ana was her and Raph's 5 year old daughter.

"I walk with you and get something for Logan."Autumn said.

The two walked off. Logan was Autumn and Leo's almost six years old son. That left me and Jess. We decided to go ahead and get some groceries.

I grabbed a cart and we made our way towards the food section.

"Hey, isn't Adele's birthday coming up?"I asked Jess.

Adele was Jess and Mikey's 3 year old daughter.

"Yep, next week."She answered as I put some milk and orange juice into the cart.

I also grabbed two things of Hawaiian punch and some tea. This probably wouldn't get us through the week, but we also had some sodas at home.

"Looks like we're gonna have to plan a party."I smirked.

She nodded.

"I know she'd loved that. She's such an attention getter, just like her father."Jess grinned, thinking about her small but perfect family.

"I know the feeling. I think Kaylie wants to be a scientist. She spends as much time as she can in Donny's lair."I told her.

That's when I accidentally ran into someone, causing them and we to fall. Thankfully it wasn't with the cart, Jess was behind the cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss."I said.

I stood back up and dusted myself off. Then I looked up to help her up, but froze when I saw who it was.

"Mom."I whispered.

She must of heard me, cause she lifted her head up so fast you'd have thought she'd snap her neck. She recognized me almost immediately. In front of me stood none other than April Miyagi. My mother.

"J-Jenny?"She asked, unsure.

I nodded and sighed.

"Hello mom. It's good to see you again.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she jumped up and through her arms around me. I couldn't believe it, my mother was here. In New York.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"I asked.

"Never mind that, where the hell have you been!"She nearly shrieked. "We've though you were dead and have for years! Why didn't you contact us?"

I looked away.

"Mostly for your own protection mom. And because she had to protect others."I tried to explain.

"What are you talking about! Protect who?"

That's when Autumn and Jess joined us, not noticing my mom at first.

"Hey, I found a nice barbie doll for Ana and Autumn found a toy truck for her son. We also thought your son would li-"She cut off when she saw my mom, her eyes widened.

My mom stood, confused and wide eyed.

"Son?" She looked me straight in the eye. "You have a son?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Alex is my son. I also have two daughter, Kaylie and Mindy. I'm married as well."I answered while showing her my wedding band.

Another guy rounded the corner, who I recognized as well. It was my father. David Miyagi.

"Jenny?"He asked, somewhat recognizing me, but my change in hair color through him off.

I nodded.

"You're alive?"

Nodded again.

"No only that, Dave, but she has children and she's married."My mom said, still in shock.

He looked at me surprised.

"You have a family?"

I nodded for the third time.

"Mr Miyagi, we all do. They kind of saved our lives."Mandy spoke up.

He looked her over, before recognition hit.

"Mandy? Jessica? Autumn? Your parents all think you're dead! We all dead! Where the hell have you been?"My dad shouted.

I sighed in defeat.

"Maybe we should just take then to the lair. Maybe that'll help explain the situation. Plus, dad can explain everything better than we could."I told the girls.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Mom. Dad. We're going to take you to the lair where you can meet our husbands, childrens, and our father."I told them.

They nodded, still a little aggravated.

"Fine, but there are other people who will want to come."Mom said.

"Who?"

"Their parents."She said, pointing at my sisters. "They're here too."

We all looked at my mom and dad in shock. Well, I guess there's gonna be more people to meet and hopefully befriend them.

"Where are they?"

"Right behind you."

All the girls and I turned around so quick it was inhuman. Also, must normal people would've fallen, but we were ninjas, so it was good. Sure enough, Autumn, Jessica, and Mandy's parents were all standing behind us. There arms were crossed and they looked like they were trying to decide whether they wanted to hug their daughter, or yell at them.

"Mom? Dad? Is that really you?"Mandy asked.

Her parents, Linda and Calvin Hopkins nodded and decided to hug their daughter tightly. Tears welled up in Mandy's eyes. She couldn't believe her parents were there.

Jess just looked at her parents and expected them to start yelling. Kathy and Brian Loveridge always seemed to find a reason to be mad at Jess and she thought that her parents hated her. But of course, that wasn't the case. They ran over to her and gave her a giant hug.

"Don't ever do that again Jess."Kathy said.

"I won't mom. I promise."

Last, Autumn looked over at her parents. Autumn also never got along well with her parents. Kelly and Daniel Russelburg smiled at their daughter and gave her a hug.

"We're glad to see all of you again. But why are you all here in New York?"I asked once everyone was done with hugs.

"Well, we needed a vacation from Evansville and once you all had supposedly died, we became great friends. We decided to all come here to New York for a vacation. We knew this was your favorite place."My mom explained.

"What I don't understand is why you're all here."Kathy said.

"It's a long story, a one better explained at the lair."I explained.

She just nodded.

We collected the rest of the groceries and checked out.

"So where are you guys parked at?"My mom asked.

"We walked here. We rarely take the van anywhere."I answered.

My parents nodded in understanding.

"Well, we did drive here, so we can drive and you can give directions."

"Sounds good. I'll ride with my parents and we'll take the front. Girls, you know the drill. Keep an eye out for danger."I explained, by leadership abilities shining.

They nodded in understanding and followed their parents to their cars. My parents had the same car as before.

"What dangers are you talking about? And why did you take charge like that? It sounded like you had charge of them?"Dad asked

"Most will be explained at the lair about the dangers, but I really am the leader. Of the girls really. Autumn's husband is the leader of the guys."I explained.

"Why do you guys need leaders anyway? And if Autumn's husband is the leader, why isn't she as well?"

"Well, for the first question, because we're ninjas and we need to have someone to take control. We protect the town and stop anyone who is doing something wrong. For your second question, I am the leader because I'm am the strongest girl of the group and I have more of the leadership qualities. Dad picked me because I was ready before them."I answered simply.

"Dad? Who's this dad?"Mom asked.

"He's our father-in-law. Since I couldn't be with you guys, he practically adopted us. He and the guys became our family."I answered.

They were silent for the rest of the trip, absorbing what I had told them. I pointed them the way to the warehouse. When we got there, my mom gave me a strange look.

"Uh, what are we doing at a warehouse in the middle of a junk yard?"She asked.

I used my garage key to open the door and everyone parked beside the battle shell.

"Because, our lair is just down there."I pointed to the ground.

My mom gave me a strange look, but then the elevator appeared.

"Alright parents. What you're about to see is completely confidential. You can not tell a soul. No only will it ruin our lives, but the lives of people we love."I explained.

"Don't worry Jenny. I would never hurt you."My mom said gently.

I nodded and we all piled into the elevator.

"By the way, did anyone call and tell the guys we were bringing guest home. All the girl shook their heads and a chorus of 'I thought you weres' sounded in the small enclosed area.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, I guess the guys get a nice surprise."

The elevator dinged and opened up into our home.

"Mom. Dad. Other parents. Welcome to our home. The place we've been living in for over ten years and somewhere we never wanna leave."I said as we all piled out of the elevator.

Their eyes were all wide eyed in astonishment as they took in the space around them. They couldn't believe their daughters lived in such a nice area, and in the sewers no less.

I heard a small pattering of feet and then I was attacked by three small turtles, my children.

"Mommy! I was wondering when you were gonna get home!"Mindy said as she hugged me.

"Hi sweetheart. Where's your daddy at?"I asked her.''

"He's in his lab!"She exclaimed.

Then she and the other two ran into the other room to play with the other children. I looked over at the parents, who all had a confused and slightly disgusted expression.

"What the hell was that?"My mother asked, glowering down at me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Those were my children. Do you have a problem."I asked in a deadly whisper.

"Those were not children, those were were turtles! They were some kind of freaks!"She exclaimed.

I lost my temper then.

"Don't you dare call my children freaks April!"She flinched when I called her her real name, but glared at me.

"Don't you speak to me like that, I'm your mother."

"You're the woman who gave birth to me, but if you dare insult my family, you will no longer be my mother."I almost shouted.

That's when Donny walked in.

"Hey Jenny, whats wr-"He froze when he saw all the parents.

"Donny, this is my mom, April and my dad David. Mom, dad, this is my husband, Donatello. He is also the love of my life and the father of my children.

My mom gave me this look that she said she couldn't believe this.

"You're married to that! Oh hell no, you are coming home this instant! No child of mine is going to be married to some freak!"She yelled.

I snapped.

"Excuse. If you are forgetting this, I am 29 years old. You can't control me anymore and I'm not going anywhere. And Don't you _**dare**_call my husband a freak. You have no fucking clue what we've been through. I've nearly been killed dozens of times, I had to endure a miscarriage, I nearly lost everything I had, and was was forced to marry someone who was evil. I had to kill him mom, because if not, he would never leave me be. I KILLED SOMEONE! Do you know how Fucking hard that was? So don't you dare come into my fucking house and call my husband a freak! I don't give a damn of you were the people who raised me, these were the people who protected me. Have you noticed that I'm not wearing a single thing that resembles how I was emo? Don helped me through it all. I killed someone and I had to live while Andrea died. Do you know how fucking hard that is? If you try to fucking take me away from Donny, well, then you've set my death sentence. Because in a world without him or any of my children, there is no Jenny. So get over yourself or go to fucking hell. If you can't accept me and my family then get the hell out of my house."I shouted, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Donny came over to me and put a protective arm around my waist. By now everyone had gathered in the living room to see what was going on. They were shocked to see our parents there and our parents were shocked to see more turtles.

"Parents, hear us now, this is our family."I said as the girls went over to their husbands. "If you can't accept that, then well, like I said, get out. Because whether you like it or not, we love it here and were never leaving."

The girls all made noises in agreement. Kathy and Brian stepped forward.

"Well, I';m not sure how this all happened, but I'm willing to listen to the story. If Jess is happy, well, then there's nothing we can do and we'd never hurt you."Kathy said.

The other parents except my mom agreed with Kathy. I looked up at my mom, eyes still narrowed as I waited for her answer.

"Alright, fine, I'll listen to the story. It better be a damn good one if your married to a turtle."She grumbled.

I nodded.

"Let's have dad tell it, if he's up to it. He's the best story teller."I said.

"I'd be honored to, my daughter."

I jumped and looked over to where Master Splinter had just entered the room. Me, the girls, and the guys all bowed.

"Hello Dad. These are our parents. We kinda ran into them at the store and thought it was wise to tell them our story."I told him.

He nodded in understanding.

"I knew this day would come, young one. Now, everyone gather around. This story is a long one and will take some time."

We all sat down around Master Splinter. He sat in his chair and we let the parents take the couched. I sat down in between Donny legs and laid my head on his plastron.

"I love you."He whispered in my ear when Master Splinter started the story.

"I love you too."I whispered back.

We stayed silent through the rest of the story, getting caught up in it even though it was what happened to us. Master Splinter just had a thing with drawing you in. I flinched at all the bad parts with Shredder, especially when he told them about how I killed him. When he was done, the parents sat there, shocked and sad for us.

"So, as you can see, we haven't actually had it easy. But we've managed and because of that, we've all formed a bond so strong that it's nearly impossible to break. Were staying here with our families and we hope you can accept this. We want you to be in our lives, in our childrens lives. You just have to get through appearance like we have. Please. All we want is to have you guys in our lives."I practically begged the parents.

They all exchanged looks, before my mom stood up and got in front of me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, my daughter. I know now that you've been through a lot and that you really love this Donny. I give you my blessing and I'd love to be in your life once more."My mom said.

I smiled, feeling happier than I had in a long time. I hugged my mother close and started tearing up again, only this time in happiness. Dad came over and hugged us both.

"Me too, sweetheart. I'll always be here for you."

All the other parents gathered around their daughters and sons-in-laws. All of them giving their blessings and promises to be there for them.

"Now, I want to properly meet my grandchildren."My mom said, smiling at the fact.

"Mindy, Kaylie, Alex, come here! There is someone I want you to meet!"I shouted.

"All the children come in here!"Leo shouted.

Next thing we know, all our little children rushed into the room and to their parents. My kids looked up shyly at my parents.

"Who are they mommy?"Mindy asked.

I smiled.

"Sweetheart, this is your grandma and grandpa."I told her.

She smiled at the two. The others did the same and then they hugged their grandparents.

"Mom, dad."I said and they looked at me. "Welcome to the family."

**(And the final goodbye. I needed some kind of closure man! Don't you agree? Plus I wasn't ready to say good bye. I guess it's time huh? Well, I'm sad. I'm thinking about making a Transformers fic! I love Transformers! Ha ha, well, It was nice knowing you guys. Jenny says goodbye! R&R to the final story ever to be created in the Forever series. In the meantime, Invader Avolla is going to go cry. Bye!)**


End file.
